


"She's Next To Dad…"

by ym4yum1



Series: Chris Crush universe [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Next Avengers
Genre: Dreams, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Holliday, Love, Married Couple, Memories, Romance, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ym4yum1/pseuds/ym4yum1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Crush (Family): Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers family stories. Companion fic to 'Chris Crush' (main story). Present, past & future, not necessarily in any chronological order. Romanogers!<br/><strong>Disclaimers</strong>: All rights to Marvel. Characters, lines & context from Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU), Animation, TV series, Cartoons & Comics.</p><p>1 - Mother's Day<br/>2 - Father's Day (Chris Evans' birthday)<br/>3 - 4th of July - Steve Rogers' birthday<br/>4 - James Rogers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She's Next To Dad…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While celebrating another Mother's Day, Steve Rogers follows his ritual, remembering his mother's last words of love and hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After watching Captain America: The Winter Soldier again, I thought about that flashback scene after Steve's mother's passing, and his words, "She's next to Dad…" My children are almost at the same age he was, and I couldn't help but think what would I do… if I was Sarah Rogers… Between lots of tears and a few words, I hope the message is clear: a mother's love is unconditional, and no matter where she is, eternal. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**_She's Next To Dad…_ **

* * *

**Sunday, May 12th, 2019.**

It was a warm afternoon, and a gentle breeze worked its way into the studio, through the white billowing curtains. After the festive lunch, Steve took a few moments to rest before following his Mother's Day ritual. Sitting at his desk, he carefully opened his oldest and most precious sketchbook. Deft fingers slid over the fragile cover, reaching for the first page. Carefully, he caressed the drawing, closing his eyes as if he could feel her.  _Mom_.

It had been his first drawing after he woke up – the last image he had from his mother, his last memory of her. Although already consumed by the disease, she was always absolutely beautiful.  _I miss you, Mom_.

Next to her image were the words from the last letter she wrote for him. The original was found in his uniform pocket, close to his heart, but after sixty-six years under ice, the paper was too fragile to be handled, and he kept it safe in a special box designed to preserve old documents. Although he knew the words by heart, he had hurried to write them down, worried that he would forget them. He wouldn't. That letter had accompanied him everywhere, giving him hope and strength through all his life. But it wasn't until a few years ago that he had fully comprehended what she had meant.  _I wish you could be here now_.

Teary eyes started to read the words, but he kept it quiet to not disturb his precious cargo.

* * *

_My dear Steven, I love you so much._

_I know you know it. But I need to say it a thousand times more. Never ever forget it. Mom loves you._

_You are in pain and I'm sorry I can't be there for you. It is like life has cheated you again._

_I know how you feel._

_When your father died, I was devastated. Scared. Angry. I didn't know how I could live without him, or how to raise a child by myself._

_But then you were born, and the celebration of the Independence Day was nothing next to the joy within my heart the first time I held you in my arms. My dearest son. At that moment, God answered all my doubts and eased all my pains. You were His blessing to me. The most precious gift I could've ever dreamed in my whole life. And then I knew that I was born to be your mom. That everything in my life made sense, because I had you. I never felt so strong, so happy, so fulfilled before. And I also knew everything was going to be okay, because if I was worthy of the honor of being your mother, God would be on our side, supporting me in my task._

_He never left me._

_And there you are, a fine young man, with your whole future ahead of you. Your 18-year-old heart is crushed now, but you have to believe me, everything is gonna be fine. I know, I can see it. A mother's heart is never wrong._

_Promise me that you'll remain good and noble, and that you will never give up. Promise me you will seek for your happiness wherever it is._

_I know your father is waiting for me, and together we'll be looking for you. Praying that you find the same love we had for each other, and for you._

_I love you, my baby,_

_Forever in your heart, Mom._

* * *

Every single time he read her words, tears fell free on Steve's face. Through the years, they changed from tears of pain and mourning, to tears of pure love.  _I love you too, Mom_.

Then, a tiny hand touched his watery cheek softly. Instantly, the caring father took the place of the lamenting son. "Hi, sweetheart."

But at seeing her daddy so emotional, the ten-month-old narrowed her green eyes, with her little chin quivering, ready to cry.

Steve gave a wide smile and held her close, kissing her neck, making her giggle. "Who's daddy's princess?" And her tears were quickly forgotten. Gently, he turned her in his arms and showed her the painting. "Look, Sarah, this is your grandma. You're named after her. She is beautiful, isn't she? Like you, my princess."

The blond baby blinked softly for a while, but turned back to him. As she had learned to do a few days ago, she grabbed his ears and pulled him close to her, foreheads touching, rubbing her tiny nose on his. He couldn't stop smiling, "I love you, daddy loves you, my little angel."

Father and daughter played for a while before the studio's door opened abruptly.

"Mommy! Daddy is here!"

With all the energy of his almost four years of age and even more, James Joseph jumped into Steve's arms, who had to use all his enhanced reflexes to catch his son without harming his daughter.

"Hi, JJ. Be careful with your baby sister, okay?"

James was already looking at the sketchbook. "Nana Sarah."

"I told him that you were showing grandma's picture to Sarah, but he couldn't wait," Natasha arrived panting. "He's faster each day, only Sneg can keep up with him." The dog was already by Steve's side, happily wagging his tail. Since James was born, Sneg had been his guardian angel, following him everywhere. They were inseparable.

Noticing her husband's moistened eyes, Natasha stood by his side, holding him from behind, resting her head next to his. Holding each child on a leg, Steve leaned to his wife's tender touch, "I was missing you…"

Since she was closer to the desk, Sarah stretched out her little arm to catch the sketchbook, but before her parents could react, James grabbed his sister's hand with surprising softness. "She doesn't know she can't touch it, right Daddy?" The redhead boy said proudly.

The couple sighed with joy, and Natasha kissed her son, "Yes, James, she's too young."

Steve held them tight, "But she has the best big brother in the world to take care of her." He whispered softly against his son's ear, "Remember our plan?"

Sarah was already trying to get up, looking for her mother, when James jumped and ran away. Sneg followed him instantly.

"Do you think she's gonna have the same energy as him?" Steve asked as he pulled his wife to sit on his lap.

"I'm afraid she's gonna be even faster." A small laugh escaped from her lips as she held their baby daughter, who started to breastfeed peacefully. Looking back to the picture, Natasha smiled, "I love her words. It's exactly what I felt when they were born."

It was only after James' birth that Steve realized the magnitude of his mother's feelings for him. Being a father himself, he truly understood the depth of love that a parent has for their child. He smiled gratefully as a silent tear fell from his eyes, "I love you," drawing Natasha to him for a loving kiss.

She whispered between his lips, "I love you too."

Feeling pressured between her parents, Sarah began to protest, then James came running back again, "Mommy, mommy, this is for you!" Steve pulled his son to his other leg, before the boy put his drawing on the desk and began to explain, "Mommy, me, Daddy, Sneg, Sarah and Nana."

This time Natasha couldn't hold back tears, "Oh, my sweetheart, I love it." Natasha leaned down to kiss her son. "This is beautiful! Thank you."

James continued happily, "And these are my words, like Daddy's."

Looking at the unintelligible gibberish, Steve asked, "What are they saying, JJ?"

Baby blue eyes, matching his father's, responded as if that was the most silly question in the world, "Happy Mother's Day, Daddy."

Delighted, the couple smiled and seeing her brother hugging their mother, Sarah straightened up to hug her too. Natasha struggled to find words, "Thank you, James, Sarah. Mommy is very happy. This is the best Mother's Day ever."

Holding his children and his wife, more than ever Steve understood his mother's wise words. No matter how many worlds Captain America was meant to save, Steve Rogers had found that his true happiness was in his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ref** : Animated movie:  _Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow_  – James Rogers is the son of Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff.  
>  **Ref** : Comics:  _What If_? Vol 2 #114 " _Brave New World_ " – Sarah Rogers is the daughter of Steve Rogers.


	2. Don't Make My Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes we spend our life fighting for dreams and ideals of life. Sometimes we live blessed with the simple miracles around us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a mother myself, I can tell you… a moment like this… unforgettable. Family and friends are the most precious gifts. Cherish them while you can, and appreciate the everyday miracles of life. I hope you have a good time, and sorry for the tears…

* * *

**_Don't Make My Mistake_ **

* * *

There was a faint sound somewhere… a steady comforting rhythm… increasing progressively… inviting… Without opening his eyes, Steve tried to identify the sound – it seemed like children playing some kind of jumping game. He took a deep breath, or tried to, and it hurt like after a long run, but it smelled like Spring. The wind blew around him, awakening his senses as the sun rays warmed his face. His lids were so heavy, he couldn't open them… it felt like they were glued shut. He squirmed a bit with the effort.

"Hi, sweetheart."

A warm hand caressed his face, sliding delicate fingers through his golden hair – the same loving touch that had woke him up during his entire childhood, and years before. He would never forget…  _Mama._  He couldn't speak…  _Why does it hurt even to think?_

Sarah placed a tender kiss on her son's forehead, saying, "Wake up. It's time."

His mother's voice was as melodic as he remembered her. He missed her so much and the need to see her was stronger than any pain. He nestled pleased, feeling her arms all around him, holding him close, and blinked slowly, finally opening his tired blue eyes.

Her smile was like the sun bringing him back to life. He could feel her love, sheltering him from any pain. However, something was different… He didn't feel his body the same way… and judging by the easiness with which she was holding him in her lap, it felt as if he was a child again.

Almost inaudibly, he replied, "Mama…"

"Hi, baby."

She looked young and Steve recognized the place… His childhood park, where she used to take him to play, during warm days like today. Her dress made him remember one particular day, a picnic, and he had been around seven years old… Definitely one of his favorite memories with his mother.

He chuckled, his heart filling with joy at hearing his mother calling him the way she always did before… even when he had grown up, but only to his ears. He smiled, playfully, "I'm not a baby, I'm a big boy."

She smiled back, looking delighted, "You will always be my baby," kissing his nose softly. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

The images from his childhood were changing to something different. Confused, he said, "I… I'm not sure…" Vivid memories started to flood his mind… the plane, the ice, the crash… It hurt everywhere. He closed his eyes again, and she hugged him tightly. "Mom… What are you doing here? Am I dead?"

She cupped his chin gently, and looked at him with the same baby blue eyes as his own, "No, silly, you are not."

He asked uncertain, "Is this a dream?"

"You tell me."

"Why can't I move?"

There was a twinge of worry on her face, but well hidden behind one of her blinding smiles – it reminded him of his sick times, when she had to give him bad news, like staying in the hospital for one more day. As usual, she sounded calm and caring, as she explained everything to him, "You suffered a terrible accident, Steven. But your body is recovering. Can you feel it? You're gonna be fine."

The memories of the crash started to come back again, but he pushed them away, determined to spend all his time with his mother, wherever they were. He tried to move, "It hurts."

"Where, baby? Mom will kiss the pain away."

A teardrop fell on his face, "I miss you, Mama." He definitely felt like the young boy he once was, completely safe, enfolded by his mother's caring arms.

Humming sweet melodies, she shushed him like she always did, placing soft kisses on his cheeks, "I'm always with you, my dear."

Looking at her, so close, so healthy, Steve was thrilled by how he looked like her. "I know. I wish…"

Then he realized that he could feel the roughness of grass underneath him, and the softness of his mother's cotton dress under his head that was now laying on her lap. He still couldn't move, but felt the energy starting to flow through his super-soldier muscles, and asked excitedly, "Can you see me now? How strong I am?"

"You were always the strongest, my dear." She touched his heart gently, smiling proudly, "Where it matters."

"Do you like it, Mom? What I became?"

She didn't stop grinning, "Of course I do. How couldn't I?"

He thought he should feel silly, asking those questions to her… in this dream, or whatever… except that he didn't. They had never kept secrets from each other, he could tell her anything – he needed to. Ashamed, he confessed, "I'm sorry I had to crash the plane."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Steven. You're a hero."

"I didn't want to be a hero. I just couldn't let people die."

Sounding nothing but reassuring, she caressed his face, "You did the right thing."

"I didn't want to give up. You told me to never give up."

"But you didn't. You're here."

The park looked deserted, but the pounding sound wasn't so distant anymore. In reality, now he could hear it, inside him… and it was his heart beating, pounding strong, pushing him to move… But it didn't make any sense. He complained, "I still don't know where we are."

"Does it matter, my dear?"

"No, Mom."

She hugged him close, and he was back to feeling like a little boy. There was no other place in the world that he would rather be than with his mother. Even so, her caresses gave him comfort and support, and he thought about moving once more, feeling his strength growing slowly.

She encouraged his imperceptible movements, "Yes, that's right, keep trying. You can do it."

He wondered how she knew it, but dream or not, his mother always knew everything. He did what she was asking for, but he felt a tingling throughout his body, "I can't, Mom. It hurts." Although he felt safe in her arms, his head started to spin, and the pain increased… "What's happening to me?"

Looking around, he saw that they weren't in the park anymore, but in the hospital where Sarah had worked as a nurse. She was by his bed side, and he was the sick young boy connected to a few monitors. "Mama?"

Stroking his hair, she said softly, "I'm here, sweetheart. You must be strong."

It hurt, deeper, higher, and he cried, "I'm tired, I don't want to be strong anymore."

Sarah held his hand close to his heart, "Steven, you need to relax. You'll be fine. Trust me."

He did. He always trusted his mother. Taking a deep breath, he thought that this pain wasn't like anything he had experienced as a child before. It hurt him as bad as the pain of having been ripped from the inside when he became the super soldier – a pain of rebirth. In all situations, the drill to control it was the same she had taught him, since he was a child – he needed to keep his mind busy with something else. From his childhood books and drawings, to the task ahead of him. At that moment, however, his heart had only one desire, "Mom, I want to be with you."

Her eyes were full of sadness, "You can't, my dear."

A fear started to grow inside him, as if to tear him apart, "Why?"

"It's not your time, yet."

"I can't lose you again…"

Touching his heart softly, with their entwined hands, she whispered, "You know where to find me."

Closing his eyes, he begged, "I don't want to wake up."

"You have to."

Her presence, her touch, her voice, slowly calmed him down. "But I don't want to leave you alone, Mom."

Sarah smiled, joyfully, "I'm not alone."

When Steve opened his eyes, he saw a young man standing by her side, with his arm gently around her shoulder. He looked like the man in the old photos she had kept all her life, with light brown hair and dark blue eyes, as she had said he had. Growing up, Steve hadn't thought much about his father, because he'd stayed focused on his mother, but now he noticed how the two men looked alike – they shared the same nose and jaw line.

"Hi, Steven." Joseph's warm hand patted his arm, and it was strong, firm – a clear contrast from Sarah's delicate hands.

Steve couldn't hold it, he wept, and his voice was trembling, "Father."

For a moment all of the Rogers cried and smiled. Leaning down, Joseph kissed his son's forehead, "I'm so sorry you missed me."

The little boy was back again, "You died."

Kneeling by Steve's side, Joseph cupped the boy's face and looked devastated, "I'm so, so sorry, my son."

"Mama was sick. I needed you."

"Can you ever forgive me? For the pain I caused you both?"

Hugged by his parents, the little boy wept, and it was like his tears were almost cleansing the fear and the pain away. After a while, he took a sharp breath, looking at his father in a military uniform. Shocked, Steve realized how young Joseph had been when he died. In his early 20s, like many of the soldiers the Captain had under his command. Some he'd saved, some he hadn't. Conscious of it or not, he had grown up dreaming of being like his father, to fight for their country. The man he became was shaped in great part by the ideal that this young man in front of him represented.

When the 27-year-old spoke, his voice was filled with compassion… and love, "I have nothing to forgive, Dad. You were doing your job. I was… I am so proud of you."

As if his son had taken the heavy burden from his shoulders, Joseph sounded grateful but, still broken, "I lost the most important people in my life. I didn't meet you."

Steve smiled shyly, "I wish I could get to know you, too, to show you everything I've been doing."

"You have no idea how proud I am of you. You took care of your mother. You did so well, my son."

His super-soldier body was heavy, sore, and he sighed, "I'm tired, Dad."

Joseph put a hand on Steve's shoulder, "I know, but your mission isn't over."

"What else is left for me to do?"

His father's answer took him by surprise, "Live. Love." And Joseph held Sarah close, "Find your right place in the world." Steve was instantly taken by how good his parents looked together, delighted to see her so… beautiful… with the handsome broad shouldered man beside her – in a way the son hadn't seen his mother before. They were both young… and in love.

Steve felt surrounded by a pleasant emotion of hope, and leaned to his mother caring touch. Smiling, she encouraged him, the way only she knew how, "You need to fight, sweetheart. Now is the time, you can't give up."

They placed their three hands together over Steve's heart. Joseph's voice was a mix of guilt and hope, "Don't make my mistake, son. Don't die."

Those words sank deep in Steve's heart. There was a lump in his throat and he tried hard to swallow it. "I will try, Dad."

Overwhelmed by the emotions, he reacted, and placed his other hand over his parents' ones, moving for the first time – the pain didn't bother him anymore.

Tears were falling free from all of the Rogers' eyes.

"Never forget that I love you and your mother."

"I love you too, Dad."

Sarah hugged him close, enfolding him in her loving arms, and kissed his forehead, "I love you, my baby."

"I love you… my Mama."

Closing his eyes, Steve heard his parents last words, "We'll always be by your side…"

* * *

**July, 2011.**

Sitting in the recovery room at the hospital after he'd been awakened, Steve couldn't help but think about what that dream had meant.

The doctors had explained all about his miraculous survival in a state of suspended animation. For what he understood, the process of thawing consisted of raising his temperature and metabolic rate, slowly. In the final stages, when he was warm enough, his body and brain began to function at the normal levels, bringing him back to consciousness… back to  _life_. Most probably, when his muscles started to recover from the unbelievable, unprecedented experience, this had been the cause of the pain.

In his heart, the answer was simple… and clear. His parents were by his side, helping him through one of the hardest moments of his life – the awakening process. They had been his anchor to the past that had pushed him to fight for the future.

* * *

**Saturday, June 13th, 2015.**

The future…

_"We'll always be by your side…"_

Steve woke up from the same dream he had had, four years later, with teary eyes. Once again he was in a hospital facility.  _Natasha_. She was encased, safe in his arms, with her back pressed against his broad chest, peacefully asleep. He smiled… his heart was full of love and gratitude.  _I found my right place, Dad._

Careful so as to not disturb his exhausted wife, he raised his head to look at her. His arm was underneath her, and their hands were entwined, holding their future.

There were not enough words to describe his blissful state.  _I love you. Love you, you. You_.

Thinking back, without any doubt, it would be easier to stay frozen for sixty-six more years, than to see Natasha go through the painful process of childbirth for the first time – the most earthshaking event ever… and that had made him fall in love with her again and again…

Until that very moment, he hadn't truly realized how small she was. Once more, he thanked God for the blessing that she was in his life, and prayed for her safety and health. She had been more beautiful than ever, absolutely glowing… and yet, scared and vulnerable, as only he knew she could be. Crawling behind her, enfolding her with his body and unconditional love, he had watched proudly, how truly brave and strong she had been, facing the most challenging moment of their lives… definitely the happiest.

After long hours of labor, at the first minutes of the day, James Joseph Romanoff-Rogers had been born to the joy of his parents – the most simple and amazing miracle of life.

Steve prayed again…  _Dear Lord, I thank You_.

For a long, long time, he had known that Natasha was the one… the love of his life. He could never have imagined that he could love anyone like he loved her. Now, they had the living proof of their love in their caring arms. Everything in Steve's life made absolute sense.  _I understand it now, Mom_.

Smoothly, he nestled into Natasha's silken hair, relishing in her new added glow of life.

As he had done in constant intervals for the past hours, James started to whine. Natasha opened her tired green eyes, not fully awake, but instinctively held their son close to her chest. Steve kissed her head softly, "I got you, darling." Gently, he pulled her towards him, supporting her. With his arms wrapped around his wife, holding their newborn son, he helped her as she started to breastfeed their baby…

One of the most natural things in the world… and yet, it was breathtaking.

Whispering softly, he placed a kiss on her cheek, "God, I love you so much…"

Closing his eyes, tears fell down his face. And he felt… clearly… intensely… like in that dream… his parents next to them… He felt blessed.

When the clock struck midnight, James was already fast asleep, placed comfortably between them.

Sleepy, she snuggled into his shoulder, and raised her chin, seeking for him. Tracing his fingers along the smooth skin of her face, he kissed her with all the love in his heart. "You make me the happiest man in the universe. You and James are my life."

Smiling between his lips, Natasha murmured lovingly, "Happy Father's Day, Daddy."

Steve cried as never before.

 _Mom, Dad, I'm alive_.

* * *

Happy birthday, Chris Evans!

Dads everywhere, Happy Father's Day!

* * *

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a teacher (Computer Science), I research by definition. I'm not versed in any area of Biology, but I have to understand the basics about what I'm writing. So, this is what I've found to base my assumption on this work of pure fiction: Normal sleep consists of cycles between non-REM and REM sleep (when dreams occur) – the brain is very active. It's a different state from coma or hibernation, where the brain is far less active (lower brain waves) consuming less energy. An even deeper state of reduction in metabolic rate would be suspended animation by hypothermia. Therefore, that's what I'm assuming here: during his 66 years under ice, Steve didn't have any conscious state, or awareness of the cold or whatsoever. After the process of thawing, when his body was warm enough and his brain waves achieved the higher levels required for a conscious state, only then did he began to properly sleep and… dream.
> 
> In Captain America: The first Avenger, Steve said that his father died from mustard gas, and was in the 107th Infantry – fighting the Great War. Steve's SHIELD file: Joseph Rogers, deceased in May, 8th, 1918 – before Steve was born, in July 4th, 1918.


	3. Watching The Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's note:** This story happens after _Chris Crush_ (main), [chapter 21, Snowpiercer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/910382/chapters/5141405).

* * *

Happy birthday, Steve Rogers! Happy 4th of July!

* * *

**Watching The Fireworks**

* * *

**Friday, July 4th, 2014. Avengers Tower.**

"Happy Birthday…"

Natasha's sleepy voice greeted him as soon as Steve started to stretch, but he only hummed in response, and rolled over her, holding her like a pillow. Smiling, she tried to move, but found it impossible, as she was completely encased underneath his muscular body – fast asleep, his 240 lb weight like a ton. It wasn't like him to sleep late, but his birthday party last night had ended just a few hours ago, and she was delighted remembering how happy he had been.

* * *

The team hadn't missed the chance to celebrate having their Captain back, safe and sound. Understandably, the only one missing had been Thor, who had remained in Asgard to help his father, fulfilling his obligations as Crown Prince – to Jane's dismay.

Tony had suggested a themed celebration, and Bruce had engaged the other 40s expert to assist them in planning the surprise party. Brilliantly, the geniuses had been unbelievably sensitive. "You know him best, James."

Pepper had coordinated everything with perfection and Bucky had worked hard by her side – as he had done everything since he had been accepted within the Avengers. Despite his success acting as Captain America – following Steve's wishes – without the mask he was still reluctant, and terribly reclusive.

Natasha had been the one person Bucky had kept the farthest distance, still feeling guilty about their shared dark past – both her and Steve had respected it. No one had known about their previous encounter in Russia, except Steve. So, the unofficial story had been that the former KGB assassin had avoided anything and anyone that had reminded him of his time working as a puppet for the Red Room. However, to plan Steve's birthday, they had needed to meet, eventually, and she hadn't missed the chance to reinforce the importance of Bucky's presence in Steve's life.

"You are his best present," she said kindly.

Stunned, he had looked at her quickly, before nodding humbly and leaving in silence.

In order to fulfill the assignment that Natasha had given to him – to take care of Barnes and make him stay – the archer had kept a close eye on the former sidekick. They all had honestly tried to make Bucky feel welcome. More than ever, Steve's happy party needed a happy Bucky. So, Clint had talked to Bobbi, who had called Jane. Suddenly, a flirty Darcy had found a catering company specialized in vintage parties, and a smiley Bucky had been helping her to select the menu. Hawkeye had hit the bull's-eye – as usual.

Finally, to set the mood, Sam had assembled a playlist with tunes from the 40s, and they all had worn themed outfits.

It had worked perfectly. The celebration had been amazing – intimate and elegant, like the Captain himself.

Unforgettable had been the sparkle in Steve's baby blue eyes when he had seen Natasha. She had wore that same vintage pin-up dress she had used when she had first taught him how to dance – a navy blue taffeta evening gown, with a low heart-neck, puffed sleeves and a merry-go-round skirt. It had made his heart swell. "Nat! You're stunning," he had said before kissing her passionately. "I love this dress. I love you."

She had whispered between his lips, "I love you too."

He had been very grateful for the sweet homage, particularly with seeing his new friends taking care of his old friend. For Steve, it had been almost four years without Bucky, mourning him. All his previous experiences at themed parties had had the bitter taste of nostalgia, reminding him of all he left behind. Having his best friend by his side had changed everything – the place, the clothes, the songs, everything had looked as if they had been back to the time where they had been just the two inseparable kids from Brooklyn.

As they had hugged each other, and Bucky had wished him happy birthday, Steve had replied, visibly touched, "Thanks for being here."

To save them from becoming too emotional in front of the group, Natasha had put her plan immediately in action – the dance had started but with everyone mismatched, so Pepper had invited Bucky, while Darcy had taken Steve. After a while, when the couples had started to change back to their right partners, Natasha had approached, dancing with Tony. Before they had gotten close, Bucky had asked to change his pair with Steve's, and ended up dancing with Darcy, who had looked the perfect pin-up 40s girl. The Black Widow hadn't missed it either.

Finally reunited with his girlfriend, Steve had been delighted, seeing his friend having some kind of fun with the attractive brunette. "This is great! I know him, Bucky is interested in Darcy." The soldier had asked quietly, "You planned it all, didn't you? How did you know it would work?"

Smiling mischievously, the spy had explained, "Clint's tip."

Cupping her face gently, he placed a soft kiss on her lips whispering, "Thank you."

After that, Steve had relaxed completely, enjoying his birthday party with his friends – his family – and the love of his life. They had danced the whole time, even after everybody had left.

To end the night, Natasha had planned a very special moment, so JARVIS had played Michael Bublé's version of ' _I can't help falling in love_ '.

Instantly recognizing the song, Steve held her close, confessing coyly, "I wanted to kiss you so badly, that night," before he had captured her lips with all his passion.

Blushing, Natasha's voice had been just a murmur, "Me too." Laying her head on his chest, as her hands had been firmly wrapped around his neck, they had melted in each other, dancing slowly, until the last accord.

Then, he had carried her in his arms, bride style, saying, "I started to fall in love with you that day, with this song…" He had winked, "Our song," before kissing her once again. A kiss so intense, that had turned her into a thoughtless puddle of emotion. Cradled safe in his strong arms, she had rested her head on his shoulders, as he had left, humming the lovely melody.

* * *

It had been the perfect night, and although she would love to be wrapped up with him all day, they had a full agenda for the holiday. Natasha needed to wake up Steve, without harming him – she needed help.

"JARVIS, please, open Sneg's gate, and turn his room's audio on."

"It's done, ma'am."

"Sneg! Come here!"

Immediately, the ten-month-old dog came wagging his tail excitedly, but stopped by the bedroom door, waiting for instructions.

"Good boy! Now, come here, and wake up Steve!" Obedient, the giant puppy greeted her first, delicately licking her hand, and then, he went to the other side of the bed. Placing his huge paws on his owner's back, he started to bark softly, licking his face, and pushing slowly, but with the strength of his already 150 lbs.

In no time, Steve turned again, yawning, "Okay… buddy," and stroked his dog's head.

Finally free, Natasha placed a soft kiss on his cheeks, ready to get up. "Happy birthday!"

Pleasantly relaxed, he looked at her, blue eyes shining drowsily, but with a hint of desire, lips parted in a seductive grin, and she knew she was lost. Melting instantly as she felt his hand around her back, she came willingly. Lowering her head, their lips met in a deep and hot kiss that made her forget everything else.

The dog, however, was still there, and his barks brought them back to reality. They broke the kiss, laughing. "You're right, Sneg, we have a lot to do today!" Natasha petted the puppy's head softly, before getting up quickly and entering the bathroom.

By the time Steve finished stretching and playing with the dog, she was already showered and changed. "Your turn, babe. Then come to have breakfast," she invited, before leaving, with the dog following her closely.

When Steve left the bedroom, she was setting a beautiful breakfast table, with his favorite Irish delicacies – some of the things his mother used to make for him. "Hmmm… this smells delicious, I'm starving…"

But before he could walk towards the table, Sneg was wagging his tail, barking happily, and Natasha took Steve's hand, explaining, "He wants to show you something."

The dog led them to the hall, and jumped into a stylish sidecar that was parked there, tied with a large red ribbon bow.

Unquestionably, one of Steve's passions were motorcycles. His newest model was an up-to-date Harley Davidson Softail Breakout that had been specially customized for the superhero into a retro 1940 style – low-slung, chopper-like, donning the blue of Captain America's uniform. Natasha had got him the matching sidecar.

"Nat! This is amazing!" He hugged her, picking her up and spinning her around a few times, "Thanks," before kissing her lovingly.

Instantly, Sneg was jumping and barking around them, calling for attention. She smiled playfully, "He can't wait for you to take us for a ride." Kneeling by the floor, the couple hugged the dog affectionately.

After the tasteful breakfast, they started to get ready for the special event.

* * *

**Washington, D.C.**

The Avengers had been invited for an Independence Day barbecue at the White House.

As usual, Bruce remained happily anonymous, and didn't go to the public event – after all, the Hulk wasn't a costume he could wear. Not being American, Natasha hadn't attended any National celebration before, this time, however, the invitation asked for the Avengers' family, and since it was Steve's birthday, she couldn't refuse. So, they took the Avenjet, and flew there with Tony and Pepper, Clint and Bobbi, Sam and his mother, Darlene Wilson.

The event was sponsored by the USO, United Service Organizations, with more than a thousand people, mostly military personnel and their families. As soon as the Avengers arrived, children surrounded them asking for photos and autographs – even in plainclothes they became the success of the party. Being the birthday-hero, Captain America got even more attention than usual. The most famous of the group, Iron Man kept praising the Falcon, and they were pleased seeing lots of boys who had T-shirts with the youngest Avenger.

Undoubtedly, the greatest surprise were the amount of girls, dressed as the Black Widow, surrounding Natasha. The former Russian spy was dumbfounded, but attended each one kindly and gracefully. From a distance, dealing with his own crowd of fans, Steve's heart fluttered seeing her in the middle of so many children.

Among the varied questions and requests, one in particular left the Black Widow speechless. "Are you gonna marry Captain America? He's the cutest!" asked a twelve-year-old looking girl who was holding the both heroes action figures.

A faint pink appeared on Natasha's cheeks, and by her side, Clint couldn't help but chuckle. Pulling Steve by the arm, Tony walked towards the group and replied promptly, "They're the super-couple, aren't they?" They girls cheered in unison and the couple was cornered, having to pose for side by side pictures.

It last for a while, until the president's staff appeared to rescue the superheroes, leading them to a private area. There they were received by President Matthew Ellis and the First Lady. After the initial compliments, and polite conversation, naturally, the men and women were aggregated separately.

The experienced executive, Pepper had known Mrs. Ellis before, and pulled an apprehensive Natasha to the women's group, while trying to keep a star-struck Darlene under control.

The group was reunited to enjoy the barbecue while watching the shows. The final act was a homage for Captain America's 96th birthday – beautiful USO dancers dressed in patriotic costumes, that reminded him of the shows he had done before, executed an exciting choreography with gymnastics moves. When it ended, they brought a huge American-Flag-shaped cake and called Steve to the center stage. It was thrilling to hear the audience singing happy birthday, but Natasha wasn't pleased watching all those women so close to her man. Somehow, seeing those dancers literally drooling over him, triggered a different feeling inside the redhead. Fortunately, having dealt with these types of events before, the super-soldier was tranquil, and kept everybody at a respectful distance.

After posing for the last photos with President Ellis and the cast, Steve shook a few hands before leaving the stage. He walked directly towards Natasha, with the same confidence as always, but she noticed a tension in his body, that only she could discern. It seemed that the emotion throughout the birthday celebration was weighing on him heavily, as the day was ending. Any unfounded jealousy was long forgotten because he needed her.

Discreetly, she talked to one of the president's staff, who led the couple to a quiet place – one of the small private gardens.

* * *

A sense of peace washed over them, as they sat down on a bench under a small gazebo. Despite being surrounded by trees, they could gaze up at the fireworks that were lighting up the whole sky. Steve put one arm behind her, holding her carefully, as she rested her head on his chest. They remained in silence for a while, until she asked gently, "Sad memories?"

He rested his head on hers, "Nah… a little…" She snuggled against him, and he sighed, "I miss my mother… She always tried to do something different for me, for my birthdays, Christmas, special occasions, you know? Just simple things that I loved, like watching the fireworks together." Taking a sharp breath, he continued, "When I grew up, I understood it. It was for us not to miss my father. Both of us."

"It must have been tough for her," Natasha replied melancholically. "She never remarried?"

"No." Looking at her, he gave her a faint smile, "She always told me the stories about how they loved each other very much. She taught me how to pray for him…"

The look on his face was that boyish one, showing all his vulnerability. Drawing him close, she kissed him tenderly on the lips – their first kiss since they arrived at the event – and he melted completely.

"I saw him… in a dream…"

With a quaver in his voice and moistened eyes, he poured out his heart to her, telling her everything about his 'near-death' experience, where he had found in his parents the strength to endure the tough process of awakening for the first time, after being in suspended animation for sixty-six years.

Natasha held him tighter than she'd thought possible, "Steve, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was that painful."

"The doctor explained that it was the energy flux, running through my brain and muscles, after they warmed my body, and everything started to function normally again."

"Like in the transformation?"

"Stronger." He smiled shyly, "But… they were there… with me…"

"It must've been a beautiful encounter…" she ran her fingers through his hair, trying to comfort him.

"Joseph, my father. I look a lot like him, but I have my mother's eyes." Deep blue eyes were shining with sheer emotion. "He told me to live and love."

"Wise words." Green eyes sparkled with the same intensity, as she kissed him, whispering, "I love you."

Wrapped on each other, they enjoyed the fireworks, until it was time for them all to go back to the Tower.

* * *

**Avengers Tower.**

During the flight back, the girls secretly complained with Natasha about the flirtatious dancers. And as they were back to their own places, Bobbi stopped by the  _Romanogers_ floor and handed the redhead a paper bag, "Here, I got you a brand new one."

Looking inside, Natasha questioned in disbelief, "What do you expect me to do with this?"

"Wear it!" The blonde winked, "Dance for him!"

The redhead shook her head no. "Thanks, but no, thanks."

"Don't be dumb. They were all drooling over those dancers." Bobbi added coquettishly, "I already got mine!"

Before the spy could utter an answer, Steve came walking towards them. Quickly, the blonde got back into the elevator, "Bye! Happy Birthday, Cap!"

Totally embarrassed, Natasha turned to Steve, holding the paper bag behind her back, and he asked curiously, "What did she want?"

Her mouth opened and after a while the best she could say was, "Well… Bobbi…"

"Are you… blushing?! Why?"

Walking around them, Sneg bit the package, tearing it. Immediately, Steve reached down and picked up the costume that had fallen on the floor.

Mortified, Natasha walked away, without looking back.

* * *

After taking care of the dog, she finally went to their bedroom – the paper bag was carefully folded, over her bedside table.

Wearing only his T-shirt and boxer briefs, Steve stood by her side, holding her by her waist, but she was beyond upset, and couldn't face him. Cupping her chin gently, he spoke full of concern, "I'm sorry about the show. I didn't know. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I… I wasn't… Bobbi was just being nosy." She rolled her eyes, "The girls didn't like the dancers."

"It was part of the act. Like I did before. They were supposed to cheer for Captain America."

"It was a lot more than cheering, right?" She pulled out of his arms and walked towards her dresser.

That was the jealousy he was expecting, and he knew he needed to explain himself, even if he didn't do anything wrong – he had learned it already. "I know. I'm sorry. Some of them tried to overstep, but I didn't let them. You saw it, didn't you?"

"Not even in the past?" It was his turn to pause without an answer, and she continued harshly, "Tell me you lived surrounded by all those women and nothing happened."

That was one thing he loved and hated about her – unpredictability. Of course she would come with something he wasn't expecting. "You… you weren't even born…" he tried to justify himself, but he knew her enough to recognize the dangerous look on her face. There was no other option, he had to confess everything. "I went out with one of the dancers, during the few months I did the USO shows."

After taking out her makeup, she entered her closet, inquiring, "Define  _went out_."

"Long trips, lots of shows, the cast was together for weeks." Taking a deep breath, he resigned, explaining, "Friends with benefits. Only the term is new…"

"Did she wear the costume?"

"No! Well…" He was stricken, "Nat, please. I can't talk about this… it's wrong for so many reasons."

"Okay. Sorry." She left the closet wearing her bathrobe, and sat by his side on their bed.

"What's really bothering you?" He had learned it too – for her, the best defense was always a good offense.

Visibly embarrassed, she spoke quietly, "I just want to know if you fantasize about… the… costume."

"No. Why?"

Showing all her vulnerability, she answered, "Because… you asked me to wear that Betsy Ross' getup… when we watched the movie ' _The Nanny Diaries_ '… Do you remember?" That had been the day when they first got together.

Taking her hand in his, he kissed it softly, "I remember everything about that day, one of the happiest of my whole life." Smiling, he replied kindly, "I said I was joking about the outfit, right?"

Her heart fluttered, and she smiled back, "I can wear it, if you want…"

But he stopped her with a tender kiss, and when they broke apart, he was completely serious, "I don't fantasize about the costume, or any woman who wore it." She looked relieved, but he knew she needed to understand it all. "That time, I saw myself as a joke, a dancing monkey. I was in a bad place. She had lost a fiancée in the war. We helped each other, but it didn't mean anything, other than that."

Knowing that he was telling nothing but the truth, she hid her face in shame, admitting, "Now I feel silly…"

"You're not." Caressing her face gently, he confessed sheepishly, "I don't want to make you jealous, ever. But I do like that you care about me…"

"I'll always care… I love you."

"I love you… wearing anything…" and he winked playfully, "Or nothing at all…" Blushing, she punched him slightly on the chest, and he pulled her to sit on his lap. "Nat, I don't need any fantasy when my reality is you."

Speechless, she drew him to a searing kiss that let them both panting for air.

Tracing his fingers through her silky hair, he continued, "But… You… wearing that blue dress… last night… Wow! I have to come clean, that was a long-time dream!"

She had a big grin on her face. "Talking about dreams…" Getting up, she winked mischievously, "Let's take a shower. We're gonna try the sidecar this weekend? We need to get up earlier."

"How early we are talking about?" He got up in a jump, carrying her in his arms, and she couldn't help but giggle. "I'm still entitled to a few birthday wishes, right?"

Biting her lower lip, she smiled coyly, answering, "Yes, Captain..."

"This is definitely the best birthday ever!" and Steve kissed Natasha again… and again…

* * *

Next: [Chris Crush (main)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/910382), chapter 22, _Captain America: The First Avenger_  .

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ref** : Fanfic:  _Chris Crush_  (main) #1 ' _Prologue_ ' – Natasha teaches Steve how to dance.  
> #6 ' _The Nanny Diaries_ ' – [Steve about the Betsy Ross' outfit] Can you dress like this for my birthday?  
>  **Ref** : Movies:  _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_  (2014) – Steve's weight, 240 lbs (109 kg).  _Iron Man 3_  (2013) – President Matthew Ellis.  
>  **Ref** : TV Show:  _Marvel's Avengers Assembl_ e (2014) 1x23 ' _One Little Thing_ ' – Darlene Wilson, Sam's mother.  
>  **Ref** : MCU: Bucky died in 1944. Steve crashed in 1945, and was found in 2011. Steve missed Bucky for almost a year in the past, and three years in the present.  
>  **Ref** : Harley Davidson press release (2013) – San Diego Comic-Con reveals Harley-Davidson in upcoming Marvel film, 'Captain America: The Winter Soldier' – the newest Softail motorcycle, the Breakout.


	4. Marvelous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after chapter 2, _Don't Make My Mistake_.

* * *

  **Marvelous**

* * *

**June, 2015.**

**Avengers Tower, Romanogers floor.**

There was a soothing and peaceful atmosphere in the nursery, with an instrumental lullaby playing softly. The lamp on the dresser was turned off, but the moonlight was coming in through the thin curtains. It was enough to underline Natasha's beautiful silhouette lying on the chaise lounge. Her hand was placed over the small crib by her side, where their newborn son was sleeping tranquilly. Entering quietly, Steve felt his heart being filled with ecstatic happiness by the sight of them… his family.

Being a first time mother was as delightful as stressful, and she needed the rest. Her body was still recovering from childbirth, a few days ago, and she was learning to deal with the emotional roller coaster of postpartum hormones – the normal, but still difficult, 'Baby Blues'.

As the protective father, he was always present, and had never left their side for more than just a few moments. He put a pot of fresh fruit juice by the side table, when he noticed her uneven breathing. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" he sat by her side, enfolding her in his caring arms.

Natasha could sense his comforting presence from miles away, and longed for him. More than ever, she felt completely dependent on her beloved husband. Burying her head in his muscular chest, she let it all out, and tears flowed freely from her emerald green eyes.

As their relationship had evolved through time, Steve had gotten to know the real sensitive woman that had become his wife. During her so welcomed pregnancy, he learned to cope with her mood swings. However, becoming parents was a life-changing event. As expected, she had been more emotional and fragile than ever before. Even so, it shattered his heart seeing her crying.

Worried, he stroked her hair gently, asking, "Are you feeling any pain? Do you want me to call Dr. Johansson?"

The faint screen over the table, showed both mother and baby's signs, completely normal. JARVIS was monitoring blood pressure, temperature, and other readings, keeping everything updated. Attentive to any sign of physical complication, or even an unexpected depressed behavior, the ob-gyn was watching them closely. Thankfully, despite the family's uncommon metabolisms, everything was happening within the normality.

Natasha shook her head no, and Steve cuddled her into his lap, shushing her, "I'm here, talk to me."

After a while, she whimpered quietly, "I'm so scared… and… happy… I never felt like this."

With no doubt, their link as a couple was now even stronger, and it was overwhelming. He couldn't stop smiling, and chuckled, "I know, me too. But there's nothing to fear, he's perfectly healthy."

She breathed shakily, "I still don't know… if I can do this."

Caressing her soft red curls, he sighed, "You're doing it, sweetheart. You heard the pediatrician, you're beyond amazing. I'm so proud of you."

"You should've picked a better mother," she pouted.

Raising her quivering chin, he placed a soft kiss on her lips, before smiling tenderly, "James told me you're the best."

"What if he hates me?"

"That's not possible, my dear."

"He'll… grow up," she replied, insecurity starting to wear her out. "What if… when he learns… what they say… about me?"

Despite being a known couple, the soldier and the spy had kept their relationship as private as possible, including their marriage, last year. Unfortunately, because of their celebrity status, they were followed by paparazzi everywhere. Therefore, since the pregnancy, Natasha had remained hidden from the public. After thousands of tasteless speculations, the prevailing tabloid's theory was that the 'naive American Hero' had been just another victim of the 'Russian Femme Fatale'. It caused a resurfacing of all the previous gossips regarding the infamous Black Widow, and her supposed 'torrid affairs' with the others 'defenseless male Avengers' – Iron Man, Hawkeye, and now including the Hulk. Photos taken completely out of the real context, under blatant sexist headlines, were used to bash the only woman in the worldwide known superhero group. Her life and her worthiness as an Avenger had been questioned, relentlessly.

Once an experienced and jaded international spy, Natasha had never cared about anyone's opinion, whatsoever. The more they feared her, the better. Steve had changed everything. She had opened herself, giving him her heart and soul. That had been the greatest change in her life… until she carried her baby son in her arms.

Suddenly, her world had changed completely, irrevocably, and continued to do so. The profound psychological and physical bonds they shared during gestation were evolving, becoming the most unbelievable form of selfless love. It was the most fulfilling and terrifying emotion in the world. She had no idea how to deal with it, but she didn't know how to live without him, not anymore. Being James' mother had made her feel stronger… but more vulnerable than she had felt in her whole life.

This time, the burden of her dubious reputation had hit her hard. She felt terribly ashamed, "I'm so tired… They said… horrible things…"

"Oh, no, my love," Steve tried to calm her down, "Please, don't pay attention to these jerks. They don't care about the truth."

Steve was absolutely right.

As Director Nick Fury's number one SHIELD agent, the Black Widow had been assigned to highly sensitive missions, like keeping an eye on both geniuses, Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, while evaluating them before they had become Avengers. The media hadn't known that she had actually helped Iron Man against Whiplash – the Russian physicist Ivan Vanko, whose father Anton had hated Howard Stark. Neither that she had dealt with Samuel Sterns – the crazy scientist who had given Emil Blonsky the Hulk serum, turning him into the Abomination. Also, nothing was known to the public about her long time partnership with Clint Barton, and their brother-sister friendship.

Anyway, true stories about a smart, fierce woman saving men wouldn't sell tabloids. On the other hand, unproven speculations and false sex scandalous allegations, involving the hot redhead, that would certainly do it. They had absolutely no scruples about using anything or anybody.

"They even used our photo…" she added through tears.

Natasha and Steve had kissed on the mall's escalator – that was a true fact, the only one in the middle of all the rubbish published by the sensationalist press.

"They don't know anything about us," he spoke straightforwardly, placing a soft kiss on her forehead, "I'm blessed you're mine."

Resting in his warm embrace, her breathing started to slow down, and she sighed embarrassedly, "I'm such a mess…"

"No, you're not," he whispered softly, "Remember Bobbi. It's normal."

Francis Barton had been born just three months ago, and the two couples had learned a lot of things about parenthood together. The already intense blonde woman had become even more emotional during her pregnancy.

Chuckling, Natasha agreed, "The doctor told me that too. By the way, I got a message from Bruce, saying he wants to apologize. Do you know what for?"

"Yeah… Poor guy, he's miserable. He's feeling guilty for the gossips. For causing you any kind of stress. You know how worried he is with our health."

"It wasn't his fault, or anyone's…"

"I know, but he wants to fix it, by making a formal announcement about him and Betty. He blames himself for not doing it sooner, saying none of these rumors would have started to begin with."

"They would probably talk about someone else," she rolled her eyes, "Thor must be hurt, since he's the only one not on my… 'list'."

They looked at each other, and couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm glad you're able to make fun of it all," he smiled relieved.

"I know, it's too ridiculous," she smirked, "But people buy it."

"Tabloid media, reality television, it's all invasion of privacy for me. I still can't believe the degradation of culture nowadays."

"As Tony says, it's the price of a connected society. But he finds this media-circus normal because he was born in the spotlight."

"Because of Howard," he added.

Realization hit her, and her voice came as a sad, melancholic lament, "As James…"

Steve replied promptly, "We know better. We'll protect him."

Comforted by his reassuring face, she blinked slowly. Even so, it hurt her just the idea of her baby growing up in this crazy world. What would he think about all this? The cruel insinuations about her being an unfaithful wanton woman were nothing but disgusting lies. But… What about her dark past?

"He'll be ashamed of me… for the things I did for real…" she couldn't hold in it, and cried once again.

Although he was aware that she still needed to vent out, Steve held her closely, kissing her tears away, "No, he won't. When he's old enough to understand, we'll tell him about our lives before. We'll explain everything. Together. He'll be okay."

Clinging to him like a child, Natasha felt completely shielded by his deep love and devotion. Still, she feared. "How can you be so sure?"

"Well… You know, I had a great mother," he opened the most charming boyish smile and she couldn't help but grin. He continued calmly, but there was a slight tremor running through his body. "Her life wasn't easy. Those were hard times for a widow, very sexist. I heard people talking… about 'women adrift'." He paused, taking a sharp breath. "I fought… whenever anyone offended her. And I got beaten a lot. But I never doubted her, not even for a second." Cupping her face gently, he spoke wholeheartedly, "See, she was the most important person in the world. My mother. Not a woman, a nurse, not a wife or a widow. Just my… Mama," he stuttered with the last words. "That's who you are to James. And he will always love you, as I love her."

Tears fell free from his shining blue eyes and her lovely green ones, before they kissed each other passionately. When they broke for air, they heard the baby's soft moans – a sign he would wake up too soon, and hungry.

Instantly, everything else was forgotten.

In perfect synchrony, he offered her a cup of fresh juice, and she drank avidly. Repositioning themselves, the devoted parents had eyes only for their son. Intertwining their hands underneath little James, Steve held them both, in delightful contemplation. Natasha breastfed the baby silently, and he fell asleep in her arms, after a few minutes.

That simple moment was… marvelous.

After finishing the baby's routine, the couple nestled together once again.

Thinking about everything, she asked, a bit confused, "To be honest, I thought you would be upset with all this, but you aren't. Why?"

In fact, Steve had always felt outraged by tabloids, and wouldn't hesitate to jump defending her honor. But right now… he didn't feel like going anywhere. Cupping her face gently, he was all smiles. "I'm so happy… I don't care about anything but you two. Are you disappointed with me? What do you want me to do?"

Amused by his blushing face, Natasha smiled, "No, of course I'm not disappointed. I'm happy too. I just wanted to understand how you were immune to all this madness."

The look on his face was one of profound satisfaction, and joy, as he spoke, "No matter how many fantasies, alternate realities, or parallel universes anyone can speculate about, they can't change the truth." Raising her hand gently, he kissed her wedding ring. "This is what's real. You are my wife," and looking at the sleeping baby, his eyes moistened, as he continued, "And James is our son. That's the only reality that matters."

Like had happened a thousand times before, he made her heart flutter. "I still don't know what I did to deserve him… and you."

"James is God's greatest gift to us. His blessing to our union. So, I think we must have done something right!"

His words, his faith, his love filled her heart, and she whispered, "I love you."

"And I love you, Mrs. Rogers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been taking me so long to update… real life is complicated.
> 
> In the Marvel Universe, there are many stories with many characters in different versions or parallel universes (Multiverses). Some I like, some I don't. As a reader, I can choose what to read. But the magic of being a writer is that I can write whatever I want to. As a fanfic writer, I can create my own universe, 'borrowing' these amazing characters. Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff are the couple that makes sense in my heart. Period. Besides, although their son James Rogers was born in a possible future (2008 animated movie Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow), thanks to the 2014 comics Avengers World, he is now very real in the mainstream comics universe, called earth-616.
> 
> Works for me! Romanogers forever!
> 
> I hope you smiled.  
> Love you all,  
> xxoo Mari

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Note** : Many thanks to my dearest friend, [Lovedrr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovedrr), his infinite kindness and patience! Romanogers, check his amazing love stories!  
> xxoo Mari


End file.
